


Dark Dreams

by zaithat



Series: A Shadowy Existence [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Corruption, Dreams, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaithat/pseuds/zaithat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch encourages Jack to appreciate his nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble to show how Pitch treats Jack. There might be more drabbles added through time, but each will be self-contained and show how their relationship changes while Jack stays with Pitch.

Pitch watched the shadows dance around his grey hand before his eyes drifted to the pale spirit on the bed. The teenager made a soft cry before twisting in the sheets. A few beads of sweat turned to ice on his brow. 

The dreams were becoming more frequent, and the sounds made his heart beat a little bit faster. Each time he could sense the growing fear, Pitch would be there to watch over him. Each time he would slowly encourage the dreams to take a stronger hold.

“Embrace it.” Pitch said. He leaned forward to press his lips against the near white shell of the other’s ear. His breath only barely managed to make the hair dance. The sensation, though, was enough for Jack to calm slightly. “Good boy. Let the fear run through you. They want you. You belong to them.”

The Shadows stirred again.

The breath in Pitch’s lungs stopped for a while. The Shadows were moving, and in between watching them slide, he could see a flash of pale skin. A color he had never before seen on his own hands.

Then, the Shadow left his hand, the skin left its previous grey color, and the entity flew into Jack.

The teen only thrashed for a moment before settling. The blankets soon were covered in the delicate frost patterns that followed Jack.

Pitch breathed in deeply and could taste the lingering fear, enjoying the tang of it on the air.

And, along with the fear, was the promise of an ice storm.


End file.
